Muscle Pain
by Miss Moonstache
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are doing a research in the Guild's library when they hear some... intriguing noises.


**Second oneshot. Have fun & review.**

* * *

"Why are _you_ helping me?"

"Makarov wants us to work together, and that's not a suggestion," Gajeel grumbled. "Titania threatened to cut my balls off if I don't obey. _And_ you know that she isn't joking."

"I've done just fine on my own!" Levy mumbled and opened the big book in front of her. Master ordered her to do a secret research on a form of extremely dark and powerful lost magic, named Expression. The blunette didn't have problem with that because she was also interested in that spell. She didn't need an assistant but she wouldn't mind Gajeel's company even though Freed was a better option in this case because he was smarter and would have helped her with the work.

"Just shut up, Shrimp," Gajeel hissed and sat on the chair next to her. It wasn't an unusual thing for Levy to spend hours in the Guild's library but he almost never came here.

He watched carefully as Levy wrote something in her notebook. Then his attention moved to the book on the table. He took it and glanced through it. It had _so many _pages! It would take _years_ to read, he thought. "But honestly, Bookworm — how can you like reading? I mean, what's the point?" he asked.

Levy knew it was a waste of time to try to make him understand. But she didn't want to be rude, so she gave it a try. "When I read books…it takes me away from here," she said slowly. "I get caught up in the story, and I feel like I'm in a far-off place, where exciting things happen."

Gajeel looked confused. "But why would you want to be in another place? This is a good town."

Levy giggled. "You don't get it. In my stories, there are adventures, people doing exciting things and overcoming great challenges. And I feel... swept away by it, like I'm really there."

"Hmm," Gajeel narrowed his eyes. It sounded like crazy talk to him. He looked at the book. "But it's just _words, _Shrimp. It's not _real._"

"I know," she said. "But it _feels_ real, when I read." She looked at him curiously. "Did you ever _try _to read, Gajeel?"

"With Metalicana, when I was a kid. It was boring. It took forever to get through one page. I was glad to be done with it." Gajeel looked annoyed but he was enjoying himself. This was the most successful conversation he'd had with Levy since their meeting. She was actually paying attention to him, looking into his eyes, talking enthusiastically to him, instead of being scared and apologizing for everything.

Levy laughed. She had a lovely laugh, he thought. It was like music. "Okay, I won't torture you," she said with a grin. "Just sit there, and keep quiet."

The iron mage closed his eyes and leaned on his chair. There was a long period of silence.

"_Ah_, Na-natsu..." someone moaned and Gajeel's eyes immediately shot open. He blinked. Was that... _Bunny-Girl_?

"Lu-chan?" Levy looked up from her book.

"Jeez, you like it _that_ much?" Natsu murmured, his voice lower and harsher than Gajeel had ever heard it.

"_Yes_, like... l-like that... _oh_ _God_!"

Gajeel stared speechlessly. He looked over at Levy who was almost as shocked as him and whispered, "Are they doing _that_ in the infirmary?"

There were a few grunts from both Lucy and Natsu, and the odd sound of skin rubbing against skin. Damn it. What the hell was going on?

"Ah, Natsu... y-you... _aah_... are so... so talented," Lucy exclaimed. "I won't be… able to walk— _Aah, yes!_ Right there, touch me right there... I wa—... want more, oh!"

"Oh my God," Levy mumbled horrified. If it had been a novel, she would have fainted. Gajeel looked at her and placed his hands over her ears but she pushed them away. "What are you doing?" the blunette whisper-shouted.

"You're too young to listen to this, Shrimp," the Iron Dragon Slayer said in a anxious voice. "I was just protecting you!"

"Shut up because I want to hear what's going to happen. "

There was more shuffling, a loud groan from Natsu, and a moan from Lucy. Levy was silently freaking out. This was crazy. She had not just heard two of her friends doing... _naughty stuff_. It simply hadn't happened. How was she supposed to deal with this situation? How was she supposed to look at them now, after hearing all of this?

"Natsu... _oh my_—N-natsu..." Lucy cried out.

"Are you...okay?"

"I'm... I'm oka—... mmph... I'm okay! W-why don't we… s-switch positions? It's my… _ah!_... turn to be on top. Lay down."

The sound of shuffling, coupled with pants and moans from Natsu and Lucy filled the library again, and Gajeel felt like he was about to lose his mind. Why the fuck was he listening?

"Gajeel," Levy said quietly. "D-Did you know that Lu-chan and Natsu have _that_ kind of relationship?"

"No," he answered. From the look on Levy's face it was clear that he wasn't the only one having a hard time processing the idea of Fairy Tail's princess having sex with the biggest moron in the universe.

The shuffling started again, and then there was a breathy, feminine moan, followed by a sigh.

"Aah, Lucy... That feels so _good_..."

"For fuck's sake..." Gajeel pulled on his hair, trying his best to remove the perverted images that were starting to fill his head. He only came here because he was scared of Erza's punishment, damnit, not listen to _this_!

"I think that we should leave the library for a little," Levy sat up and pulled him after her.

"Shrimp, I think I don't want to live on this planet anymore," the Dragon Slayer told her honestly.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel walked into Fairy Tail with bags under his eyes. He'd been kept up all night with his too-wild imagination, yesterday's scenes playing over and over in his head, making him feel like a bigger pervert even than Macao and Wakaba.

He saw Levy at the bar and walked towards her. "Hello, Shrimp."

"Oh hi, Gajeel," the blunette mumble, not even looking at him. He could tell that she had been up half the night, thinking about Salamander and Bunny-Girl.

Suddenly Lucy slumped down at the bar. "Coffee please, Mira-chan."

"Tiring night, Bunny-Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah," Lucy rubbed her sore neck and took a sip from the cup that Mira gave her. "Didn't help that Natsu was in my apartment."

"Holy hell." Levy squealed, her face turning bright red.

"Lucy finally let me sleep with her last night!" Natsu said excitedly as he approached the bar, grinning so widely it must have hurt his cheeks.

Levy fell off her chair and Gajeel chocked on his spit, bending over and coughing violently, attracting more than a few weird looks. Those two had _no_ shame.

"You are disgusting, you two," Levy shouted, unable to hold her words anymore. "Don't tell people about what you did yesterday!"

"What?"

"Shrimp is right. You are disgusting," Gajeel said. "And I'm talking about the infirmary not about what happened later in your apartment. Seriously? _Two_ times? I expected something like this from Salamander but not from Bunny-Girl."

"Eh?" Lucy frowned. "You and Levy heard us? Then why didn't you join us?"

Gajeel and Levy were absolutely horrified at this point, and they both ran out of the guild, screaming like mad people.

"What's _their_ problem?" Natsu wondered.

"Who knows?" Lucy shrugged.

"Anyway, thanks for the massage, Lucy. That muscle pain was killing me."

"No problem." Lucy smiled and continued drinking her coffee.


End file.
